Percy Moves to Seattle
by lov 2 read
Summary: Percy goes to ridgeway school and meets Carly,Sam & Freddie. Their life from when they meet. Bad summary, read inside.
1. moving to Seattle

Percy lifted the last of the boxes out of the hall and into his new home, an apartment in Seattle. "Percy", called his mother from the kitchen, "did you finish bringing the boxes in?"

"Yes" he replied exasperatedly, flopping down onto the sofa, one of the few unpacked items. Sorted into different rooms around him were boxes, lots and lots of boxes, ranging in size from shoeboxes to boxes that he could have crouched in with room to spare.

His mother suddenly appeared holding a platter of blue chocolate chip cookies, proffering the plate towards him. "I made them before we left" She frowned concernedly as Percy didn't move to take a cookie, instead opting to just glare at the ceiling.

"You aren't still angry that we had to move here are you?" she patted his knee comfortingly, "you'll still be able to go to Camp – Half Blood at summer break, you know that."

"But why did we have to move?!" Percy suddenly exclaimed angrily, shifting position to stare at his mother. "Our life was perfect in New York, we'd just won the war, and Kronos had been defeated. For the first time since I found out I was a half – blood, I could actually live my life without having to worry about how many free days I'd have left"

"You know why Percy", said his mother gently, in a soothing voice. "There were just too many bad memories there, we both know you never would have been able to forget" "Anyway," said his mother suddenly, standing up, "go into your room and get your clothes sorted, you've got school tomorrow"

"Aww, Mum" Percy groaned into his hands his tone petulant, "we just moved here, I deserve a break"

"No, now get to bed, it's nearly 10".

------------------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------

Carly opened her eyes blearily, slowly shaking the comforting blanket of sleep as she rose from the sofa. "Carly" yelled Spencer, running into the room "we slept in, school starts in half an hour!"

"What?!" wailed Carly, "I've got to get ready! After she had dressed and showered hurriedly she rushed down to the lobby where she found Sam waiting for her."Sam, what are you still doing here?" ignoring Lewbert yelling at her. Sam was slumped down in a chair, bored.

She straightened up suddenly and replied "watching hot stuff go by", indicating with her head towards a tall, handsome boy. He glanced at them, appearing to have heard Sam's comments. His eyes were a bright green, while his hair was jet black and very messy. Carly found herself blushing as he stared at her whilst continuing to walk across the lobby.

He walked out of the door and as he left both Carly and Sam started debating whether or not there was a boy in their school who was hotter. They carried on arguing as they walked to the bus stop, Sam stating that she'd never seen anyone hotter, whilst Carly argued that Jake Krandall and a few others could rival him. They carried on arguing on the way to school, finally deciding that he and Jake Krandall were equals. As they made their way to the lockers, Sam suddenly stopped and stared in the middle of speaking to Carly. Walking down the hall was the boy from the lobby, drawing collective sighs from all of the girls he walked past. He carried on past them looking very uncomfortable before finally disappearing from view. "Wonder who'll be lucky enough to have a locker next to him" Sam said, her voice dreamy. Carly sighed in agreement, before carrying on to her locker.

As she pulled out the books she needed for the next period, someone started turning the locker between hers and Sam's. She looked up to find her eyes feasting on some fabulous boy candy.

"Hi, errm, I'm Percy" he said whilst shuffling his feet awkwardly. His voice was smooth and mellow and Carly found herself melting.

"Carly"...


	2. swordfight

"Carly"...

Percy moved his sports bag onto his shoulder. "do you know where the gym is?"

Carly snapped out of her reverie and replied quickly ""

Percy looked embarrassed "could you repeat that please?" quickly glancing at her before once again staring at the floor.

Looking flustered, she repeated, slower now, "Down the hall to the right go outside"

"Thanks", Percy said, looking sincere whilst smiling bashfully. He then turned around to follow her directions. Once he had reached the gym and changed into his sports gear he joined the other boys. Their teacher was waiting for them with someone by his side and once everyone had arrived he introduced him.

"This is Robert Gale and he is here to teach one lesson of swordplay", before he had finished his sentence excited chatter whilst Percy leant forward excitedly. He was, after all no stranger to swordplay himself having many hours at camp – half blood practicing it to survive.

The teacher held up his hands for quiet before carrying on "now Mr Gale is going to take over the lesson while I supervise". He then inclined his head to the swordsman and retreated to a bench where he could watch over the whole room.

"Now, before we begin if there is anyone here with some experience at swordplay please stand up" Only one other person besides Percy stood up, he was slightly smaller than Percy with brown hair. "If you could please select a sword from the rack and get ready in the protective gear", pointing to some swords on a table on the other side of the room and the leather protector respectively "and then get into fighting positions on this mat", pointing down at the mat he was standing on.

Percy jogged towards the table and began lifting swords, testing their weight and balance, whilst beside him the other boy did the same. "I don't know you, do I?" the other boy said enquiringly

Percy shook his head quickly before saying "Nah, I'm new here, moved from New York"

"Freddie", said the boy suddenly, sticking out his hand.

"Percy" came the reply. Freddie made his way to the mat after he had kitted up before Percy picked the sword that felt the best in his hand, dressed himself in the protector before jogging back to the mat, opposite from Freddie.

"Right" called Mr Gale, "once they have fought, I will then go round and help those who are struggling"

Freddie raised his sword to a guard position as Percy's stayed at his side. "On my mark"

"3" ... Freddie smiled confidently as he moved his wrist in small relaxed circles "2" ... Percy stayed still, studying Freddie "1 aaand Go!"

Freddie immediately leapt forward, his sword cutting through the space where Percy was a second ago. Percy had previously taken a step back, overbalancing Freddie as he expected contact.

There was an easy opening but Percy ignored it, wanting the match to carry on for longer. Freddie regained his balance in seconds and begun another attack. Percy didn't dodge this time, meeting all of Freddie's lightning quick thrusts. He then performed a complex disarming move, the very same one he had first used on Luke. Freddie unwillingly released the sword, and it flew out of his hands and Percy caught it quickly.

This drew a gasp of admiration from the audience; after all, they had just expected a couple of thrusts and parry's. Percy reversed the grip on Freddie's sword, throwing it back to him. It clattered to a rest at his feet.

Once he had picked it up, he circled Percy warily, expecting an attack. Percy grew tired after accomplishing the disarming trick and finished the match with a complex move, simultaneously disarming Freddie once more and temporarily paralyzing his left leg. With a grunt, Freddie dropped to the floor as Percy held his sword against his chest, softly muttering "dead". The boys erupted into whoops and cheers, some of them even giving a standing ovation.

Once the lesson was over, Percy carried on through school until the school day was finished. He then waited at the bus stop, before something caught his eye...


	3. questions

Hi

I'm lov 2 read and I was wondering which gods should be the parents of Freddie, Carly and Sam.

Please send me your ideas

Thanks.


	4. Car Crash

I saw a head of blonde hair before... What!? Annabeth here!? But she was meant to be at camp – half blood with Chiron and Grover. She might even think I'm dead! I saw several dracaena following with swords bared. She hadn't even noticed them and carried on unawares. I made a subtle motion with my hand, after all she was my friend, and I dint want her to die. A thin stream of water coalesced in mid – air, thankfully hidden by the mist, and shifted into rock hard spikes that impaled the dracaena.

Still Annabeth hadn't noticed anything and stepped out into the road. A car was speeding towards her whilst the driver had a coffee mug obscuring her view and didn't slow. "Annabeth!" I bellowed, heart pounding in my chest, "Annabeth!" Too late I saw the headphones in her ears and understood why she hadn't heard me.

I was in motion before this thought had finished going through my head, sprinting towards her, after all I was almost invincible so the car hitting me probably wouldn't hurt. "Annabeth" I yelled once more, hoping that she would hear me. She turned hand half raised to take out her earphones, surprise on her face before she saw me and joy overcame the surprise. "Annabeth, the car!" This time she understood and turned quickly, one hand reaching for her knife.

She froze, staring at the car, too shocked to move. The driver had finished her coffee and seeing Annabeth stepped on the brakes. The smell of burning rubber immediately filled the air but it was too late... Annabeth was going to be hit. Then I crashed into her, wrapping my arms around her protectively whilst my momentum carried us out of the path of the car. I shifted so that my body would hit the road whilst my body provided protection for Annabeth.

I collided with the barrier that separated me from the opposite road and bounced off before tumbling to the tarmac. I suddenly became aware of all the noise, ranging from the traffic on the opposite side of the road to applause. I realised that all the students at the bus stop were cheering and applauding. That's when Annabeth decided to take her head off my chest and start to talk.

"You stupid Seaweed Brain! I thought you were dead, _**everyone **_thought you were dead.

"Well, I'm not" I replied in what I must admit was a pathetic attempt at cheeriness. I began to carry on talking before she flung her arms round me and buried her face in my neck murmuring, "I missed you seaweed brain". I patted her awkwardly on the back before Carly came running up, towing and the girl from the lobby with her.

"Percy" she squealed "that was awesome!" She then turned to Annabeth, concernedly asking "are you all right?" Annabeth got off me, reluctantly taking her face out of the crook of my neck, and replied "fine". She stood up and started to dust herself off, pointedly not looking at me, her face flushed. I got up too and dusted myself off before heading back to the bus station, Annabeth following. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place". I ignored all the congratulations and got up onto the bus, taking a seat near the back. The bus started to move and I lost myself in the hum of the engine. We arrived at Bushwell Plaza and I stepped inside, not registering the troop of laistrygonian giants glaring at us...


End file.
